


A Lot of Firsts ~Blind!Reader x Leo Valdez

by Ella_Marie23



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Marie23/pseuds/Ella_Marie23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo didn't expect the girl he fell for to be the daughter of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot of Firsts ~Blind!Reader x Leo Valdez

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Leo never met Calypso. Don't forget to leave a kudos! :)

~Your P.O.V.~ 

        The day was very cold and you could tell, you could hear the snow crunching beneath your feet, feel the tiny pieces of frozen water kissing your cheeks, taste the flakes landing on your outstretched tongue. But you couldn't see it. The way it looked was foreign to you, a blind girl since birth. You longed to see the snow, but it was nearly impossible  
        Now, as you walked through your beloved Camp Half-Blood, you sighed, wishing you could look around. But that soon came to a stop as a person came running into you. You were thrown to the ground, your butt hitting the hard ground.  
        "I'm so sorry, I should have been paying attention, let me help you." The boyish voice said. You didn't feel any hands grab you and help you up, so instead you sat there in wonder as your hands gripped the the flakes on the ground. "Uh, sorry, miss, but what are you doi- Oh!" You knew he figured out about your blindness as he quickly clutched your biceps, gently pulling you up.   
        "Thank you. But I should get going." You walked around him but not before he stopped you with his arm.   
        "Can I know your name?" He asked, his voice hopeful. You muttered, "y/n" under your breath and hurriedly walked around him, successful in escaping the boy.  
        "I'm Leo Valdez!" He hollered and you had to hold back a smile at his attempt to friend you. But your trust was something that was hard to earn, your past a difficult one to overcome.  
        The next few days, you had no run-ins with Leo, who had unfortunately been on your mind since your encounter with him. But the gods must of been feeling happy, for as soon as you thought about him, he appeared, ready to worm his way into your heart.   
        "Hey! Y/n, long time no see.... Uh, I did not mean... uh, sorry." You could practically feel his embarrassment as he rubbed his neck. You laughed and covered your mouth.   
        "Leo, it's fine. I know what you meant." You smiled in his direction and he grinned. The both of you stood from where you had previously been perched on the steps of your cabin, the Hermes cabin, they didn't have a cabin for your parent, reading your Braille and started walking. You stumbled a bit over your foot and linked elbows with Leo. The heat was floating off of him in waves and once again you could tell he was embarrassed.   
        "So, uh, I was actually thinking we could get to know more about each other." You came to the conclusion that he was embarrassed a lot. Nodding, you agreed. He continued, "You know my name. I'm the son of Hephaestus, I can light myself on fire, I went on that one quest with those six other demigods. Ya know.. It isn't that big of a deal." You stopped him. "Leo, compared to you, I am nothing short of normal and plain, yeah, I am a demigod but.... you helped save the world. You are pretty special." Physically, you couldn't see the smile on his face, but you knew it was there.  
        After that, the two of you were inseparable, never apart for longer than an hour. You trained together, ate together (despite the rules), always with each other. Before you knew it, six months had passed, marking your friendship at half a year. You hadn't kept any secrets from him, only who your godly parent was. He was a very curious boy and wanted to know but he had respected your privacy.    
        It was one day, when you had been lounging under some trees, that Leo popped out of nowhere, making you a very scared demigod. He had frowned and apologized over and over but you waved him off after your heart slowed down and invited him to sit with you.   
        "Y/n, i understand that you either resent your godly parent or don't like their job but I would really like to know this one secret of yours." He stated, in a low voice. You sighed. You knew that you would have to tell him sooner or later.  
        "Mimas. He created me to kill the children of Hephaestus. But now that he's gone, I'm nothing more than a freak, Leo," You muttered, looking down in sadness and disgust. He sucked in a sharp breath.   
        "So, let me get this straight. You, y/n l/n, were made to destroy all of my siblings and me because you are the daughter of my father's worst enemy?" He said, carefully taking your hand. You nodded, bowing your head down, and letting your hair fall over your eyes.  
        "I know, it sounds absolutely crazy bu-" You were cut off by lips on yours.  
        Nothing compared to kissing Leo Valdez. It felt as if you were going to split at the seams, pulled apart by the love and desire in the kiss. But a golden light had you gasping and squealing, pulling away from Leo. How you knew it was golden and how you could see it was beyond you. As it slowly trickled away, shapes and silhouettes came into view. Something you had never seen before was appearing before you bit by bit.   
        "Y/n, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Leo asked, looking into your eyes, but as he did they turned from empty white to a glowing blue and yellow. "Whoa... your eyes..." And for the the first time, you saw your love. Really saw him, brown chocolately eyes, long curly hair, and tan skin. Tears rushed to your eyes, your gorgeous, seeing eyes as you stood, pulling Leo with you, taking in the vivid colors. Sobs of happiness rushed out of your throat and into the crystal clear sounds of the forest.   
        "Leo, Leo, I can see. The way your curls cover your ears, your eyes twinkling in the sunlight. Oh! All these colors and shapes!" You spun in a circle, glancing at Leo to see tears in his own eyes. But the intimate gesture was cut short once again by a glowing figure walking up the hill and towards them. You soon recognized it to be Aphrodite, the goddess of love.   
        "Hello, daughter of Mimas. I see in your eyes that you recognize me. I have been watching you for quite awhile now. Almost three years. I wanted to know whether or not I wanted to grace you with sight. And falling for your father's enemy's son really proved how right I was when I first saw you. I don't know how long I can be here before Zeus knows that i am gone but y/n, daughter of a giant, I bless you with the powers of Aphrodite, sight, and eternal beauty. Do me well." The goddess nodded and both you and Leo knew to turn before seeing her true form. And just like that, Aphrodite was gone as soon as she came.  
        Leo looked at you, your heart flipping and turning. "How do you feel bout seeing Camp Half-Blood for the first time, my love?" You nodded and for the first time you were able to see the world, shapes and colors finally to be blessed with your eyes upon them.  
        That day you had plenty of firsts, your first kiss, your first time seeing, and many not to be mentioned, but you would never have it any other way because of a certain first, known as your first and final love Leo Valdez.


End file.
